Friends in love
by whatevatreva
Summary: You can't deny there's nothing there."I was still in Edward's arms. "I know, I've been trying to, but I can't."'Edward and Bella are best friends. What happens when feelings stronger than friendship blossom.
1. What's wrong with me?

Friends in love.

By Hannah178

Author's note: This chapter is the first of an all human Twilight fan fiction that is about Bella and Edward who have been friends since they were little kids. Bella starts to get feelings for Edward and he is already crazy about her, but only his sister, Alice knows it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. –Hannah178

Chapter 1.

The usual rain that greeted me, every morning was the first thing I saw on Monday morning the twenty-sixth of January. I overcame the urge to pull the covers over my head and go back to sleep. It was freezing, and the middle of winter. Never the less, I got up and pulled on my jeans and navy blue sweater.

I made my way downstairs, and saw Charlie, already up, and enjoying a cup of tea, his lips wet and the tips of his moustashe wet and brown. I lived with Charlie as when I was born, my mother passed away, but I loved Charlie, and I was attached like any other parent.

"Morning Bells." He looked up from the local paper he was reading.

"Morning dad." I couldn't call him Charlie to his face.

"How was your sleep?" We didn't have many topics to discuss.

"Good." I grabbed a bowl and the cereal and the conversation was closed.

I had breakfast and soon my best friend, Edward Cullen was there at my doorstep, his Volvo still running. I went outside and was disturbingly close to Edward. I just stared at his chest, my face inches away. He leaned back and smiled apologetically.

I looked into his eyes, they were green. I'd always known they were green, but today, they strangely looked like emeralds embedded above his cheekbones. I stared at him and felt something inside me but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey. Are…you ok?" Edward always worried about me, more than he should.

"Yeah. Let's go." I let the conversation drop and dashed to the car.

It was still raining and naturally I fell, just as I was at the car. Edward helped me up and I was warm by his touch. I hopped in the car and kept minimal contact with him. I was always uncoordinated, and Edward had always been my support.

I gave him one syllable answers when he asked me things and would simply look out the window after woods. We had parked at the school now. I undid my seat-belt, slung my bag over my shoulder and hopped out of the car. That was the last contact I had with him until lunch.

I went over to Alice, who was jumping up and down, and greeted her. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye, coming over.

"I have to get to class." I ran to my first period English class, hoping not to see anyone.

I was dreading lunch and when the bell went, I ran to the cafeteria, but I couldn't avoid Edward when we ate. I was speed walking, and trying not to fall, but naturally I tripped but before I fell, Edward caught me and I couldn't help but talk to him.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He was just trying to be nice, I couldn't deny that.

"Nothing." I hoped I sounded convincing.

"Well, what do you want to eat?"We were in the cafeteria now.

"Um…." I tried to think quickly. "..Salad."

"Ok, then." Edward grabbed our food and we made our way to our table. I couldn't help but notice his hair colour. I'd always known it was brown, but today, I noticed how it had red in it, like mine, in the sun. He walked in front of me and I ran to catch up.

"Hey guys." Edward and I sat next to each other, as usual but today I only talked to Alice. "So what did you do on the weekend?" I turned to face Alice and started on my salad.

"Not much. You?" Alice didn't seem to suspect something but I would never bet against Alice.

"Nothing. Did you want to come over this after-noon?" I needed a girlfriend over for a talk.

"Sure!" Alice was excited, as usual, even more now.

"See you then." I replied simply. "Better go then." I planned to be early to class.

Shoot! I had biology, and Edward was my partner. Could this day get any worse? Gym. That answered my question. Edward caught up to me in the hall and I half turned to face him, an annoyed expression on my face.

"Wait." Edward put his hand on my arm to steady me.

"What?"I sounded annoyed.

"There's something wrong, I know it. I'm your best friend and your mine." He was still touching me and the warmth was there again.

"Theirs is nothing, _nothing_, wrong with me!"I hoped he wouldn't be angry at me.

"Bella." He looked into my eyes, and I tingled inside. "I know there is, with the way you said that." His voice was quieter, calmer.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Ok?" I hissed, and stomped of to class.

"Bella." He chuckled and caught up to me. He softly touched my arm in an up and down motion. "I know there is. Even if you aren't going to admit it." He was calm again.

"If you're not going to that's fine, but there is." He said and let me go gently and I stomped off to class as I intended to. I crossed my arms and hung my head.

I sat at our lab table and slammed my text book down in front of me. Edward was there, the next second but I didn't look up. I would not talk to him, until he dropped it. I knew he was only being nice but I couldn't get over it. I knew it was _him _who made me feel like this. It was _him_ who made me cranky. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. He controlled me like no-one else ever had.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward didn't look at me, just spoke the words.

"For what?" I snapped and then was sorry for the comment.

He looked away and didn't speak to me again. I would look at him, across the desk, so close but completely distant. After school Alice met me in the hallway and took me to her car.

"Hey Bella." Alice started.

"Yes?" I replied, looking out the window.

"Well, what was wrong today?" Oh no, I knew I would snap but I had the will power no to. I already took all my anger out on Edward.

"Can you do me one favor?" I was trying to bring it on nicely.

"Of course."

"Well, can you not ask me that?"

"Ok." She smiled and sped off to Charlie's.

We greeted Charlie and went up stairs to my tiny room. I didn't know why, but tears escaped and soon I was crying, balling my eyes out. I knew why, but Alice didn't and she ran to the edge of the bed where I was sitting.

"Bella."She put her arm around my shoulder. "Now I have to ask what's wrong." She half laughed and I smiled, wiping tears.

"I would tell you." I looked in her eyes. They were desperate. "I'll tell you. Well, today, I started to get feelings," I stopped there, but she was eager.

"Feelings for who?" She asked, excited.

"Um, that's the thing, it's…..Edward." I started to cry again.

She smiled. "I knew it. He's crazy about you, and you don't realize it. Now you like him, I think you should go out with him."

"No! Alice, that's the thing. He's my best friend and I don't think that it would work out."

"That's the good thing. You've been friends for ages, so you know everything about each other."

I considered it. "I just don't think it would go well." I shook my head.

"Well, I'm just saying. It's getting late, I better go." Alice left me alone in my room, thinking about my situation.

"Alice! Wait!" I ran to catch her down the stairs. "Don't tell anyone!" I called.

"Of course not!" She smiled and left.

I ran to the bathroom and fixed myself up. I made dinner and Charlie was home, just when I was serving.

"That was fantastic." Charlie complimented me and threw in his napkin.

"Well, I have homework." I cleaned out my dish and ran up the stairs. "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Good night."

I pulled off my boots and clothes and jumped in the shower. The water was boiling, calming me down. I needed sleep, to figure out what to do. I hopped in bed and pulled the covers over my head and started to cry again. I thought about what to do. I could embrace my feelings or I could ignore them. I was thinking about this when I slowly drifted off and didn't think of it till' the next morning.

I woke up and my routine followed like the day before. I called Edward and told him I would take my own truck. I couldn't possibly see him, a least until lunch. I only barely had the power to call him.

I drove to school, without even a goodbye to Charlie, my eyes kept on the road. I didn't know what to do, at all. I thought about it even more when I parked in a spot as far away from Edward as possible. I sat in my car until I saw Alice skipping toward my truck.

She tapped enthusiastically at my window. I opened up the passenger door and signaled for her to come round.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"Alice jumped in the passenger side.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About Edward." Alice giggled.

"Don't mention that in public!" I hissed.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But you can't keep it a secret forever. It will eventually get back to him."

"I know, but not today." I was calm now, and looked out my window to see Edward, standing against his Volvo, hunched over, as if to hide his tall figure.

"Well, I gotta' go. See you at lunch."

"Bye." I stared at the steering wheel and waited for a while until finally getting out of my truck and walking to class.

I waited until lunch to get scared. I didn't know what to say now that it was clear. When the bell went, I waited for Edward to see me, instead of running. I was almost at the cafeteria, when he caught up to me. I thought, if you like someone, you're supposed to want to spend time with them not avoid them. I didn't know if that counted for best friends.

Thankfully, he didn't look angry.

"Hey." He smiled and I couldn't help but blush. I remembered what Alice said and knew that it was going to get back to him.

"So, still angry at me, or are you ok?"I guess he was over it, I didn't even know if I was.

"No, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to….."I started to say.

"I get it. I asked too many times. I'll back off."

"No, that's not what I meant. I am sorry, though."

"It's ok. I forgive you." Edward leaned closer and gave me a friendly hug, unlike others before, I felt warm and tingly.

We ordered our food and made our way to our table. Alice wasn't there yet, probably "accidently" late. Sometimes Alice could get to me. We ate and had limited conversation, until Alice came to eat with us.

"Sorry guys, I was just caught up." I gave her a scowl and left the cafeteria.

Biology wasn't so bad, just inconvenient. Gym was torture, as per usual, and as soon as the last bell went, I was off.

I ran to my truck, but I should have known better. I tripped on my boot and fell in the middle of the road. Edward ran over and helped me up.

"You should really be more careful!" Edward still hadn't let go of me.

"I know and I'm sorry."I couldn't say any more.

"You mean so much to me. If there was a car coming," He stopped there and gave me a hug. I tightly hugged him back.

"I have to go." I let go and smiled. I walked to my truck and stopped myself from going back and kissing him.

When I was home I made dinner with what was left and soon Charlie was home. We ate and I tried to concentrate on my homework. I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward, about when he touched me, and I was suddenly warm. I went to bed early that night and wished that I could show him, tell him, that I liked him, and eventually would love him. I just wished I was with him.

Author's note: I hope you liked it. I will be updating soon as it is the holidays where I live and I am bored all day so I write.


	2. Friends always stick together

Friends in love.

By Hannah178

Author's note: Thankyou those people who reviewed this story. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. The story will slowly progress so don't panic. There will be a juicy twist soon enough. –Hannah178

Chapter 2. Friends always stick together.

The following week passed in a blur. I would go to school, driving my own truck, and trying not to go weak in the knees when he spoke to me, his voice like velvet. Alice came over every day that week, giggling at school and teasing me, friendly of course. I would cry, heavily the first few days and a few tears the rest of the week. I couldn't figure out what to do. I thought if you listened to your heart, it would come. When I listened, it was silent, like I wasn't alive, no heart-beat.

"Hey Bella!" Alice sang and waved, smiling and preparing to giggle.

It was Friday, the end of that first week. It was like the first week of living, the first week of your sight being restored after a life time of being blind. I rolled my eyes and groaned internally.

"Hi, Alice." I sighed. She was smiling.

"Look who's behind you." She pointed to Edward, walking towards us.

"Alice! Stop it!" I hissed, like I did every morning. "How do I look?"I asked and smiled a fake smile. She shuffled my hair.

"Fantastic!"She complimented me. I couldn't imagine anyone being like Alice. She was so original, unlike me. I hated attention.

"Hey Bella." Edward's velvety voice called me and I turned to see him behind me, terribly close again.

"Hey." I stepped back and flipped a lock of my dark hair behind my ear.

Idiot! I thought. I was such an idiot around him, it wasn't fair.

"How are you?" He was always the gentlemen.

"Good!" I sounded as excited as Alice. But we were actually having a conversation, a real one. I could see Alice, fighting a laugh.

"Guys, I have to go." Alice sighed and danced off, her steps like a runway models.

"Alice." I called and groaned again, internally, not wanting to scare Edward off.

"Take a walk with me?" Edward asked and pointed down the road.

"It's freezing!" He looked disappointed. "And class is almost starting."

"Well what about we sit in my car, and talk."

"Ok." I sounded too eager, but I couldn't resist talking to him.

We walked to his car and jumped in. He turned the heater on full blast and turned to face me. He didn't look away.

I blushed and giggled. "What?" I cracked up and felt like an idiot.

"Nothing." He chuckled and smiled his crooked smile.

I looked out the window and stared at other students, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Finally I turned to him.

"How's your mom?" I wanted to get conversation going.

"Esme's great. How's Charlie?"He looked at me again and this time I just looked at him, not laughing, but smiling.

"Charlie's good, the usual. Carlisle?"

"Good you know the usual." I smiled and laughed again. Not in a huge rage but enough to make him smile a wide grin.

"I've missed you Bella. We haven't talked in ages."

"I know. I've been busy. Did you want to go to dinner tomorrow night, as friends?"I held my breath and was worried by his hesitance, if he said no…..

"Sure!" He was enthusiastic, and I calmed down. "Pick you up, six-thirty. We could go to Port Angeles."

"Yes! We could go to that Italian restaurant, if you want." I didn't want to be pushy.

"The one off the main road? You love that place." He knew everything about me, except that one little secret.

"That's the one." I smiled and opened the door. The cool breeze stunned me and it started to drizzle. "Better go." I jumped out of the car and waved. "Good bye."

"Don't fall."

"If you're so worried, why don't you walk with me?"I put it on lightly.

"Ok." His velvety voice made me weak in the knees and I almost fell, but steadied myself, just in time.

He grabbed my hand and swiftly lifted me on his back. He ran to the main building and put me down.

"Thanks." I pulled my hood down and smiled, yet again. "Bye."

"See you." He walked off and I walked to English.

I was glad that Edward and I were clear now, that we were back to our old selves. But I wished of something greater, something more.

When lunch came, Edward was waiting for me outside my last class.

"Hey."I laughed. I hadn't seen him in ages. He never waited for me anymore.

"Hi!" He took his place, next to me, and we walked to the cafeteria. "So, how are you?"He added.

"I'm good, how was class?"I would never be as kind as him.

"Great. Wish I could talk to you. So much to catch up on."

"Yeah, I agree."We were in the cafeteria.

"Good afternoon." He greeted the lady behind the counter and she blushed. "What would you like?"He was waiting for me, I was looking at him.

"Same as always, salad and coke."

"Ok, then." He ordered, grabbed our food and we made our way to our table.

Alice wasn't late today, but this time, I wished she was. I wanted to talk to Edward. To let him know how I felt, somehow…..

"Hey guys!"Alice skipped toward us and sat down, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, Alice."I replied.

We ate in silence and soon I left, Edward following behind me.

"Hey, so what was that thing in our homework?"I wanted to start conversation again.

Edward explained long until class started, not knowing I already knew the answer.

"Settle down everyone!"The teacher started class and I pulled out my notebook.

"Finally."I muttered to myself.

It was the end of gym. The end of humiliating myself with everything I did. We played netball, a sport I couldn't care less of. It was something I could never make sense of. I hit a girl in the face and she scowled. I tried to let everyone know to _not_ pass me the ball, but they never listened.

Edward was waiting for me. The girl I had hit, one of them, walked pass and nudged me in the shoulder.

"You should be more careful, Bella."She scowled at my name and gave me a dirty look.

"What was that abo…."Edward started.

"Don't ask."I interrupted him and put my finger to his lips.

"Ok."He took my finger and held my hand in his. "It was gym, wasn't it?"We started to walk to my truck.

"I told you not to ask, didn't I?"I stared at him with innocent eyes.

"That bad, hah?" He pulled me toward him and gave me a hug.

"I hit that girl in the face."I was still against his chest. "And three others."

"It' ok. Didn't they know not to pass you the ball?" He smiled.

"I tried to let them know, but they never listen."

We were at my truck.

"Do you want Alice to drive your car to your place? You could take a ride with me and go back to your house." I was surprised.

"Sure!" I added, a bit too enthusiastic.

"Ok. I'll tell Alice, do you want to hop in my car." He handed me his keys and I made my way to his Volvo.

I was shocked at how quickly this had gone. We were back to our old selves in less than a whole day and we were going out for dinner. Wait, it was dinner with a friend, with whom I longed to have next to me.

He was soon next to me and speeding off.

We were at my house, in my kitchen, me cooking dinner, and Edward looking like a god, sitting in one of my un-matching kitchen chairs. Charlie was to come home soon, so Edward was spending what time I had with him.

"Bells?"Charlie was home earlier than usual.

"Yeah dad, in here."I called out.

"Hey Edward. How are you these days?"

"Good chief Swan. How are you this evening?"

"Good. Smells great." He complimented me and I smiled. "Edward, you staying for dinner?"

"No, I probably better get going." Edward rose fluidly from his chair and came over to me. "See you on Monday, Bella."

"Wait!" I stopped him. "I'll walk you out." I took his hand and walked him outside.

It was raining so I led him no further.

"Bye, thank you for today. Clearing everything up." I still had his hand. I dropped it immediately.

"Yeah, thanks." He kissed my cheek and left.

I was gob smacked. I stayed there for a few minutes, thinking everything threw. I was to go to dinner with him tomorrow, as friends. I wanted to be more. I longed for our friendship to become more. I stood there until I was frozen and made my way inside.

Author's note: Hope you liked it. I already started chapter 3 so I will be updating probably tomorrow.


End file.
